Castle:never let me go
by caskett09013
Summary: I own nothing Beckett must find Castle and protect her baby girl Hayden at the same time can she find them before they find her
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing  
Time stood still for Beckett she had trouble breathing. Somewhere in N.Y was Castle or the kidnappers took him out of New York. She was watching her baby girl Hayden she was going to be scared to sleep at night. She stormed into the loft her anger made her throw things and screamed  
"WHY"  
she fell down to the ground in tears  
"Castle"  
Hayden starts crying in the other room she picks up Hayden sits down in a chair with Hayden crying into her chest  
"I'm sorry i'm so sorry"

the next morning Beckett is shopping when she hears someone call her name|  
"Kate"  
she jumped it was only Josh  
"Hey Kate i'm sorry about your husband i read about it"  
"no your not"  
he notices Hayden he goes to hold her when she slaps him  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER"  
Beckett storms off

at the 12 precinct  
"espo please tell me we have something"  
"i'm sorry Beckett this guys a ghost"  
"we need something"  
"LIKE WHAT"  
"i don't know epso all i know is i'm going to be a single mother"  
she breaks into tears while saying that  
"i'm sorry Beckett look we will find him you will have you husband back and Hayden will have her father back"  
Ryan walks in  
"found something big you guys might want to see this"

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

"shut the front door"  
a shocked Beckett said to Gates  
"yes it was Josh"  
"but he was so clam the another day i saw him"  
"all an act "  
"have we got any photos"  
"last night a tracker was turned on Mr Castle was under drugs but soon its going to wear off if the drug wears off he will escape have video footage showing Josh talking to a friend"  
the video a friend starts talking to Josh  
"so Josh"  
"what"  
"i was looking after him like you said all he kept saying was Kate"  
"oh yeah Kate i come back to New York cut my job short overseas to pour my heart out to her and what do i find her with him and a baby"  
"so what are you hoping the drug will do""  
"well if the drug doesn't wear off in a couple of days he will wake up clean slate he wont remember he was married to Kate or had a baby and i get my girl back"

The video shuts off  
"is there anything we can do Captain"  
"ESPO,RYAN"  
Gates shout call 911 to Josh's apartment before we run out of time"

Will they find Castle time or is it all over


	3. Chapter 3

For the last 2 months Beckett has been talking to Castle in his hospital bed trying to wake him up from his coma today was her last chance or the life support goes off.  
"Castle please wake up...you don't have to say anything just please wake up"  
Beckett lies her head down and starts to cry. Castle wakes up he moves his week hand to her hair and slowly strokes her hair. Beckett lifts her head up in a hurry  
"Castle"  
"Kate"  
"yes Castle do you remember me"  
"what are you talking about...of course i know your my wife/partner"  
"thank god"  
"what i'm doing here Beckett"  
"what do you remember"  
"been at the loft Josh knocked on the door i told him to go away but he left he self in her poured me a drink and that's all i remember"  
"okay"  
"are you and Hayden hurt"  
"no we are fine"  
"how long was i out"  
"you have been in a coma for 2 months if you didn't wake up today they were going to cut you life support off"  
"you look tired"  
"i have been living in a hospital for 2 months"  
"thanks for being there"  
"always" 


	4. Chapter 4

Castles loft  
Beckett and Kate are in bed  
"Beckett do you think we should move"  
"move why"  
"its not safe"  
"its fine Castle"  
Castle goes to talk but Beckett cuts him off  
"What we get a dog"  
"so you got my hint"  
"it wasn't hard to get"  
"can we really"  
His face lighted up like a little kid on Christmas  
"yes but not a big one that is going to run and wreck the loft because we have no backyard"  
"okay"  
The next morning Beckett is feeding Lola in her highchair Castle walks through with 3 dogs a st Bernard,golden Labrador and a beagle  
"doggies"  
Hayden points to the 3 dogs  
"Castle i said one and not big ones"  
"that's why i brought the beagle"  
"1 not 3"  
"but they were so cute i couldn't choose"  
"that's why i should have done it or came with you"  
"i can go pet shopping"  
"you cant even go shopping for food your like a child putting random stuff in the trolley"  
"its to late to take them back"  
"why"  
"i already named them"  
"do i get to do anything Castle"

does anyone have any cute pet names


End file.
